Before The Rift
by AsculaRiddle
Summary: This story follows the story of a young girl trapped in the Nightmare Realm. She will run, she will hide, but she will also change a certain demon into the monster we know Bill to be.
1. Chapter 1: Let us begin

One, then two, now three. Three sets of footsteps outside my small secret.

Three too many.

Oh man, what have you gotten yourself into now, Timber? Man, i'm never even got a sweet sixteen, not that i had any friends to invite.

One has left from the right side of the alleyway. One is across from me, digging around in the dumpster with a stick it sounds like. One is looking in the garbage can near mine. So close, a couple more inches and it will find me. What if i ran? Could i escape? I am pretty fast.

I looked out from under the lid of the can to see that the one nearest to me was faced away. There was a broken broom handle against my can. I reached out and grabbed it, then quickly jumped out of my can and smashed it over the thing's head.

I ran.

But from what? This was just a dream. A nightmare. These things shouldn't be able to hurt me.

But they could.

I ran and cried as the monsters chased me. My cloak billowed behind me, making me a slightly bigger target. I ran towards a building and ran up the wall slightly, just high enough to grab onto a window sill. From there i climbed to wall to the roof. I ran from there, jumping from building to building by roof. I could hide easily once i got to the wastelands.

The city was surrounded by wastelands. They were like deserts, except the sands were extremely flammable. The city has a ring around it. I don't know what it is, magic? It keeps any fire from spreading into the public area. But that doesn't mean the city is green or happy. It was a terrible place, full of terrible… people. I think they are monsters. They all look different. Some have long ears that make them look like puppy dogs, but some have teeth and claws that make them look ferocious. But no matter their look, they are all evil. It's no wonder they are all trapped here, they wouldn't hesitate to kill an innocent child.

But it doesn't matter to me at the moment why they are here, it matters to me why _i'm_ here. Is this all just a dream? If so, why is it my wrist still hasn't healed when i fell down here three weeks ago? And the only reason i know that is my watch still works.

I made my way to my hideout as the fires began freezing over for the night. It always happens, from the cold. I hugged my cape closer and shivered. I felt the blood on my toes from the building i climbed up. The bricks messed my feet up badly, ripping up the bottoms of them.

The walk to my hideout was brutal. My feet are extremely resistant from all the time here, but the hot sands and the cold sands mixing under my feet burned, then froze, then burned again.

The wide stone was hollow. It was large enough that you wouldn't think it could be moved, but small enough that it wasn't noticeable from the city line. I nudged it to the left a bit and stepped into the dark. I put my hand inside the stone and pushed it back into place, blocking out all light and air circulation, but it was always okay. The hot steam vents froze over at night, though, and allowed as much air as needed. In a small space under the slope to the surface is a small room. It is surrounded by a sort of… stone? It keeps the warmth in at night and the cold in during the day.

I kept a blanket in there. I entered as soon as i could, to keep myself from freezing. I ate what i had in my satchel after i crawled in the small cubby. The curtain that closes off the room is made of thick wool. It gathers dust like you wouldn't believe, but it worked for me. As i ate i grabbed my notebook, a small grey thing i found on one of my excavations. It was in a garbage, so i figured nobody wanted it. It was also blank with no writings or pictures on it.

I liked to draw in it. I knew it was probably the only one i would ever get, but that didn't stop me from drawing pictures in it. I wrote a couple sentences every day, then would doodle on the rest of the page.

I had a picture of a guy with golden hair and eyes, though he had an eyepatch covering up one. He always wore a black cloak with yellow on the inside. His suit was yellow and black and he carried around a cane. He didn't look like a monster, but i knew he was.

I also drew a picture of a broken sky. It was like the sky had been ripped apart with a knife. Out of the cut, the colorful blood of the dimension poured out. I remember that dream so well. The picture was based on what i saw. Monsters, bleeding into a different realm. I could hear the people screaming, but i couldn't help them. The monsters were taking over the town for no reason what so ever. Causing destruction just for the fun of it.

But it was just a nightmare.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2: A little action

I was startled awake, but i didn't know what from.

I swept back the curtain and peeked out. The room was empty, and hot. I dumped out any food in my satchel and instead put my notebook in. i swung my cloak on and crawled out of my hideaway room. Careful in case there was someone in or near my hideout, i crept up the stairs. I was careful not to make noise as i walked up the slope.

I wasn't quiet enough, though.

I moved the rock over just enough that i could look out towards the city. But i couldn't see much else.

Wait, what's that?

On the ground near the stone was what looked like a plate. Why was there a plate there? I sniffed the air.

Soup?

What the hell? Well, i guess i am sort of in Hell, but i didn't understand. Why would someone leave food for me. And more importantly, how did they know where i was hiding? But no matter how badly i wanted to ignore the food and hide for the day, I soon found myself pushing the stone out of the way.

The soup was still warm. I didn't even bother to use the spoon i was so hungry. I guzzled it down as quick as i could.

"Wow, that didn't take long," said a voice behind me.

I spun around, dropping the bowl. On the stone behind me was the man in my pictures. His golden hair seemed to glow against the dark sky. I stepped back as he hopped off the rock. He took a step forward and i turned and ran.

"You run now and i will hunt you down."

I froze, wanting to cry but not wanting to show weakness to the stranger.

"What do you want? I haven't harmed any of you monsters. I have done nothing to deserve all of this."

"Ah, i agree. But what did you do to deserve this prison of a home? You are human, humans can only come here in their nightmares if they have done something terrible. You are imprisoned here like us."

"I have done nothing," i said as i turned back to him. "And, even if i did, it didn't affect any of you, and therefore doesn't concern you."

He came closer and leaned against his cane as he stared and smiled at me.

"You don't have to be creepy."

He chuckled, then disappeared.

"Looking for me?" i spun around as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Get off!" i screamed as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down! Please, leave me be!"

"Now why would i do that? I've been meaning to get a new maid for my castle."

Then everything went black.

Then gold.

Then we were in a lobby to a house.

He carefully set my feet to the floor but didn't let go. Good thing too, since everything was spinning around my head.

"Don't… do that… again." i whispered before dropping to my knees.

I woke up on a couch. So comfortable after so long sleeping in alleyw- i mean… underground. I looked around the room.

There was a fire place near me, and the windows had the curtains closed up tight. I stood, careful not to creek the floorboard. On the corner table was a plate with a grilled cheese and a glass of what looked like milk. I took a bite then scarfed it down. I sipped the milk then guzzled it. After the small meal, i looked for a way out. There wasn't a door, but the curtains said there was a window. I walked over to it, tip toeing the entire way, and yanked down the curtain.

What the hell?

No window, just the pale walls.

The fire place? Maybe if i put out the fire i could try to climb up it. To bad i drank the milk. But, i am only human. Lol, i had a quick chuckle about relieving myself into the fire. But, i mean _ewe._ I maybe a homeless kid, but i ain't some savage. No, i will find another way.

I grabbed the curtains and threw them into the fire, then stomped on them until the fire was out. Ouch, it hurt terribly, seeing as i never wore shoes. But i couldn't help but to laugh. I was a real fool sometimes. I should know by now that, if you step on fire and hot coals then you're going to get burned.

I stared up the chimney. It was skinny enough that i could hide inside for a while, so i climbed up.

Careful, careful.

Then i slipped and scraped the bottom of my heel.

Idiot! What are you doin? I said to be careful!

There you go again Timber, talking to yourself. Then i heard something in the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." i heard the monster snap his fingers. 'Thump!'

I moaned as i stared up from my couch to his face.

"Would you quit doing that? It's cheating."

"What, you mean this?" he snapped his fingers and a bottle of wine appeared in his hand. He waved his other hand and two wine glasses appeared. "Thirsty? Or are you going to be righteous and say you're too young?"

"Hah, i am against many things, but alcohol is not one of them." i couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Ah, good." he poured the wine and handed me one. "Cheers?"

"Sure." We clicked our glasses together. I didn't take my eyes off his eye the entire time. I watched his hands as well. Along with looking around the room for a way out.

"How did you get in here?" i asked slowly.

"The same way we got here." he gave me a grin behind his wineglass. "How old are you, by the way?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, i don't suppose it does."

I sighed. "Sixteen."

"Really? Quite young, huh?"

"My body is sixteen, that doesn't mean my mind is."

He grinned even wider. He chuckled, understanding my predicament. "You're caught in a loop, aren't you."

"It's not funny!" i growled. But then chuckled. I put the wine to my mouth.

"Let me guess, you made enemies with an evil wizard?" he laughed aloud as he took the wine away from his face.

"No!" i snorted into the wine and began laughing along with him.

"Then what? What brought you here?"

"I don't remember."

Then we all had a laugh. But it wasn't funny. He seemed to be laughing because of my misery, my pain. I was laughing but the tears poured.

 ** _I apologize if some of this doesn't make since. Timber is actually a character I created for a short story of this. She's been caught in a dimension loop for the past few decades since she was a child. She ages slowly because of this._**

 ** _If you don't know what a dimension loop is, it's sort of when you are spread across the multiverse, so you are continually dragged from one dimension to another. For Timber, she stays in a dimension for barely a week before being dragged out._**

 ** _If there are anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask._**


	3. Chapter 3: Up We Go

The curtains were up again when i woke up. Jesh, what was in that wine? I remember laughing, or crying, whatever, when he leaned in closer to me. He asked me a question, but what was it? I can't remember. I looked over at the curtains, they were different. Instead of maroon they were navy blue. But it was what was seeping out of them that surprised me. Light?

I walked over and yanked the curtains to the sides.

"Oh my God."

We were floating, as if the ground had no gravitational pull. I recognized the building from the outside walls. It was a giant pyramid that floated above the city, blocking out the heat during the day and absorbing it. At night the heat radiated out over the city again, keeping it warmer.

I've heard that the person who lived here was a powerful demon. He could, supposedly, travel into the minds of others. He had a group of monsters that he called "friends" but nobody knew his name. "Triangle dude" usually worked.

A memory came to me.

It was just the night before, we were both drunk. I asked his name, so that i knew what to call him.

"You may call me sir, or master, because you now belong to me."

I remembered being filled with dread at that. What was he planning to do with me? Was he going to keep me as a slave? Or was he going to do something worse? Maybe i could find a way to escape.

"You can't leave without my permission, not unless you want to fall from the sky and flatten yourself against the streets of this great city." he said it as if reading my mind. Did he know what i was thinking? Even now?

"Yes."

I gasped and looked away from his golden eye.

I emptied my mind, stopped thinking of everything of anything important. It was and will always be difficult, but i had to. What if he learned something important. Or, even worse…

He already did.

I couldn't let him know about the truth. The truth about my family, or me, or even this cape with a mysterious image on the back of it.

But i don't know if it worked.

Then, like always, my mind slipped away from the important stuff. I looked around the room.

'How the hell did i miss that?'

Beside the fireplace was a white wooden door. I hopped to it, feeling like my bladder was going to burst. Ha, i looked in the cabinet above the sink to find toothpaste, lipstick, and many other assorted makeup products. My breath was disgusting, so i brushed my teeth a few times to get rid of the taste.

I entered my room again to see it had changed. The curtains and walls hadn't changed, but the couch was now a bed set up against the wall with navy blue sheets and quilt. There was also a closet now. I walked over to it. It was filled with different colored and styled dresses and slacks. He must think like an englishman, but i don't.

Even so, i grabbed a beautiful black dress and went to the bathroom to try it on. I slipped out of my old tatters and put on the dress, with the cloak on over it. I also grabbed the hairbrush from the cabinet and walked into my bedroom to brush out the tangles.

"Oh! What are you doing?" the demon was sitting on my bed, suit and bowtie nice and crisp as usual. He looked me up and down.

"Nice dress." he grinned.

"Um, thanks?" i walked to the bed slowly and sat down to brush my hair.

"It's no good, it's been-what?- three weeks? Might as well cut it." i turned to him and glarred.

"I'm not going to cut my hair short."

"Okay, fine. How about this?" He flicked his wrist and my my hair unknotted itself, along with braiding and tying the end off with a black ribbon.

"Thanks." i tossed the brush behind me onto the bed. "So, can i ask you what you want? Not to sound roud, but i don't know what you want with me."

"What do i want with you? Hmmm… i'm not entirely sure to be honest. I have a feeling that you are different than other humans."

I tried to keep my mind blank. But a flash of my parent's death crept from the back of my mind.

"Oh, my goodness that's disgusting." he saw it before i could hide it again.

"Would you cut that out?" i growled. I stood and walked to the closet, shuffling through the formal cloths then the slacking cloths. I tried to close of my mind again.

"Stop what?"

"Quit reading my mind. It's the only safe place i have left, you aren't going to steal that away, too." i grabbed a dress that looked like my cloak. My cloak. Oh my! Have i told you about that yet?

My cloak was like a night sky. Like space. The cloak had that symbol on the back of it. You already knew that, but, did you know my parent's died to keep it a secret? I've been chased to places you wouldn't even believe were real. There were three stars on it, each set in a different place. Each a different color. Each a terrible story.

But you don't want to hear that.

"Yes i do." I turned to him as he spoke.

"I'll make you a deal." He grinned his devilish smile at that.

"Okay."

"I'll tell you the story of the three stars if you tell me your actual name."

"Okay, but you aren't allowed to tell anyone my name."

"Deal." we shook hands. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4: Deal

"The people who killed my parents chased me to a strange land. A place filled with magic users. The humans could prove themselves to magic creatures and gain the powers themselves. The power to blow holes through entire mountains.

"I helped a young boy create a country free from war and poverty on a small island. A beautiful place. I can still remember standing on one of the smaller islands just beyond the country, the smell of sea and the wind against my braided hair."

The demon listened intently.

"No objections? You have absolutely no questions?"

"No, your story is interesting."

"Well, after my enemies found me, i was forced to run again. I fell from that realm and woke up in another. A realm full of monsters, all of them trapped in a earthy grave. They couldn't leave, but they couldn't stay or else they would starve.

"I released them all, finding a family along the way. A woman who thought of me as her daughter, but i couldn't stay. Within a couple of weeks of arriving in the new realm, i was found by them and had to leave without telling. I can just imagine how they hate me now, after what i put them through."

"My name's William." i looked over to him. Then i heard a crash, a bang then a hollar outside of my room.

"What was that?"

"If i knew i wouldn't be here would i?" he stood up and snapped his fingers and, with a small flash of golden light, disappeared.

I wondered if this was about my enemies. I waited for him to come back, but he didn't. After a few hours i changed to more comfortable cloths and continued exploring my giant closet. There was a small shelf inside, next to the different styled shoes, with notebooks and a pack of pencils. That's when i remembered my notebook.

"Shit!" i hurried back to the bathroom, letting my eyes dart around the clean, white- tiled floor for a few seconds before determining it wasn't in there. So, i went to the bed and looked underneath it and in the sheets. I mean, it isn't going to hurt anything if i just made sure. It wasn't there either.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice behind me.

"William, please, return that to me." he held the notebook in one hand.

"Why, is important to your stories? May i ask how you knew about me before you even knew me?" he was no longer gentlemanly, he no longer smiled. He was looking at me without the trust i once saw.

"Dreams, they're just dreams. Now please, can i have that back?"

He flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted. He turned the book for me to see. It was the picture with a broken sky.

"How do you know about this? This a secret among me and my most trusted friends."

"I told you, it was a dream!"

"I don't believe you," he spat at me. He closed the book and it disappeared. He took a couple aggravated steps toward me. I stepped back in response. But then he was in front of me, there in a second, as if he sped up time. He grabbed me by the color of my shirt.

"Tell me the truth, or you die."

"Can't you see into my mind or something?"  
"Yes, but you are good with your thoughts. For all i know, you know how to lie with both your mind and your body."

"Please, i'm not lying! I've told you everything!"

"Fine, but i want to make a deal. You let me see into your memories and, if i see that you speak the truth, then i'll no longer confine you to this room. But, if you lie, well, i know a few monsters who would pay richly for a slave."

I gulped then nodded. He held out his free hand. I shook it.


	5. Chapter 5: Most Painful Memories

I looked around my room. Wait, my room?

My childhood bedroom. I felt a tear slip as i remembered everything. Then i wondered.

Is my family here?

I basically fell out of my bed thinking about it. My cold feet touched the icy wood floors. I would be use to it now, by my memory body was only a child. She was perhaps seven or eight.

My bedroom was only slightly different than i remember. When i was chased from my home, my room was pretty much empty. I replaced the pictures with bookshelfs and the craft area with a desk when i was around ten or eleven. But, now that i see all these drawings, i remember why my mother asked me to get rid of them.

Some of them were brutal. I mean, what six to seven year old do you know that would draw a picture of a man getting executed in the town square? And, may i ask, how would you react if you found out that the next day the picture was a reality?

As weirded out as i was, i couldn't just stand there. I slipped my robe on and headed down the stairs much slower than i wanted. I wanted so badly to run down and jump into my parent's arms, but i couldn't. I tried to grab onto the back of a chair at the kitchen table when i got there, but wasn't able.

Then my mother entered the room carrying a basket of eggs. Then i remembered something. Like a flash in front of my eyes, i saw her getting bit by a small snake in the basket. Then the memory me rushed out and snatched the basket away. But i was no longer attached to her, this child i had been. I was standing behind her, wearing my cape and my tattered cloths. My feet were burned again, and my hands were bandaged.

Then the world started to sway. I heard a hollar behind me so i turned. The world spun slightly and i was no longer in our kitchen, i was in the middle of a vast sea. The small raft i stood on was swaying. My hand were burned from the sun, but my face was covered by the hood of my cloak. I remember this.

The only shade i had gotten in days, maybe weeks, was from the ship that loomed above me. I hadn't starved because i couldn't, the magic of this realm wouldn't let me, not when i carried two other souls. The captain of the ship was a merchant. He threw a rope down to me. I was to weak to pull myself up, but his men weren't. As soon as i was on the deck i collapsed, he caught me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kablelis." not exactly a lie, since it's my name in a different language.

"I'm-"

"-No, don't tell me. I'm grateful for your help, honestly!, but i can't take names."

The sun blinded me at first, i couldn't see him, except for the gorgeous eyes and the loop earings he wore. I knew he was rich, just by looking at his cloths. Either he was a merchant or a pirate, but his flag wasn't one i recognized from the old stories or studies with my mother.

I struggled to stand up. He helped me and took hold of my elbow so i wouldn't fall over. Only now, with his small crew watching did i see something interesting.

"You have purple hair?"

He chuckled and many of the crew members laughed. I looked over to them.

"You shouldn't be laughing," i looked at the giant warrior man and a woman about the same size. "You two have blue hair, and that guy has pink hair. The only one out of all of you who looks half normal is that little boy."

The young boy was perhaps eight or nine, probably the youngest except for the child in the giant man's arms. The guy with pink hair had a scar over his nose and was blushing but smiling.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" asked the purple haired boy, who was probably around fifteen or sixteen.

"No, i'm not, in fact."

The ship lurched, and i was dragged out of my memory body. I felt a tear slip down my ghost-like body as the memory was wiped away and replaced with another. The purple haired man, i wonder what happened to him after i left? Another tear came.

I closed my eyes, stopping the tears, when i opened them, i was in an underground area. It was beautiful, as i stared up at the hole i fell down. I should have died, but i didn't, the flower bed saved me. I looked around the dark place.

"Hello?" i cried, but my voice was raw and quiet. A good thing, most likely that my voice was too quiet to hear. Wouldn't want any attention from the wrong people.

I remember this place all to well. So many terrible things happened. I shut my eyes, refusing to see, but my memory self kept going. I refused to relive all this, so i stopped in my tracks. The memory me was probably only thirteen now, i saw that as she continued moving, separating us.

"I can't do this anymore. Please, william, release me."


	6. Chapter 6: Humor

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurred by the tears. I was curled up in a ball on my bed with William's hand on my back.

"Hey, you alive?" I couldn't help but give a shaky laugh as he rolled me over and poked my cheek. "You alive? You're laughing, but zombies can do that too."

"Wait, zombies are real?"

"Yeah, there's a few dimensions were with a zombie apocalypse."

"Scary."

"For you maybe."

He wiped the remaining tears away as I stared up at him. I was grinning at him. He flashed me his mischievous smile as he pinned me down on top of the bed.

"What are you doing William? You're totally in my personal space." He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my chest.  
"What, is this bothering you?"

"Yes."

"What about this?" He leaned closer until his face was barely an inch from my face. I wasn't sure whether to feel afraid by his sudden loss of sanity or laugh because of how he was acting.

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"If I wanted to annoy you, I would. No, I want to know what makes you uncomfortable."

"And what makes you uncomfortable, William?"  
He didn't lean away as his smile grew wider. I matched his grin as I leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened and he jumped away, falling on the floor. As I laughed, he began whipping his lips with his sleeve.

"You're a strange one, you know that?" He gave me a look of disgust as he stood up and dusted off his pants, but his eyes were filled with humor.

"You're the one who pinned me onto the bed," I sat up on my elbows and grinned at him.  
"Whatever you say, freak." He took off his hat and bowed to me.

 ** _A shot chapter because I'm feeling lazy._**


	7. Chapter 7:Secret Library

William left again. He must be very busy, practically running this realm and all. He gave me back my notebook though, along with some pencils and pens. As always, i seemed to blackout. A few minutes later i put my pencil down and looked at my picture. It was a girl, she looked just like me. Her black hair was braided back, but it still blocked one of her eyes, the blind one. She was kneeling at a gravestone, an angel. She wasn't doing it on purpose, though. Above her stood a man in a dark cloak. His was scratched out.

The girl was crying and begging. The man was going to kill her.

I dropped my notebook, crying for the girl i never met. The girl i would probably never see. The girl who being threatened by a man i couldn't see. I had to do something, i wanted to, honestly, but i couldn't. I was in an entirely different dimension.

I left my room.

William said i could explore the castle as long as i didn't go in the room with the silver doorknob at the end of the left hall.

I went straight to it.

I grabbed a hold of the knob and twisted. I twisted and turned and pushed and pulled but nothing happened. I looked behind me, expecting William to be behind me, I secretly hoped he was there, to be honest, then returned to the door. What's behind it?

I hate magic, always have, always will, but i had a sudden urge to point my finger at the lock. With a click, the door creaked open. I pushed it open and tiptoed inside.

"Wow," I looked around at the library. Books and Paintings on shelves so high I would need a ladder to reach them. There were glass cases in the center of the large room, situated so they sat in a square. I gently closed the door and walked over to the cases. Inside them were books and paintings older than...well...everybody besides William apparently.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

I spun around to see William staring at me by the door. He wasn't grinning for once and had his hands behind his back.

"Yeah. What time and dimension are these from?" I turned back and felt him hover above me as I studied a certain woman that looked familiar.

"This one was painted by Leonardo di Vinci in dimension geo 5-50. It's the version of the Mona Lisa of that world. Leo traded her for a cure to his disease. A fair trade, I believe. To bad they burned him at the stake for witchcraft."

"Burnings? But wasn't di Vinci born after the time of the witch hunts?"

"Not in that dimension apparently. Anyways, you mind telling me why you did exactly what I told you not to do?"

"I was curious." I shrugged and moved onto another case.

"Well, what a great excuse!" He began laughing, leaving me bewildered and wondering if he was being sarcastic or not. He followed me as I continued on to look through all the cases.

"It's not an excuse. You're an all-seeing demon, you should know by now that curiosity is more powerful than fear."  
"It is, is it? You know, I have a certain curious boy trying to discover the secrets of the universe. He trusts me, actually, ha! He will regret it someday."

"Who?"

"Nobody that concerns you."

"Why won't you tell me?" I stared down at a large book in the last case. It seemed very old, it's ink faded slightly and burned slightly in one corner.

"Because it's not necessary. Anyways, there's going to be a party tonight. I expect you to be ready when-" he began walking back to the door "- the night falls. Don't be late and there's a dress on your bed for then." He turned back to me with the doorknob in his hand. "Also, don't touch anything."

He closed the door loudly, leaving me in the library.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dance

After a few hours, I headed back to my room, my curiosity satisfied.

The ball gown on my bed was obviously hand made and old, though it was still beautiful. It was yellow with a layer of black lace over it. A black jacket was set beside me, but I decided to wear my cloak instead. The only problem was the back of it. I couldn't tie it by myself, I'm pretty sure it was impossible.

"Having some troubles?"

I spun around to see William leaning against a wall at the door. I held the dress up so he wouldn't see my nearly bare chest.

"Um...I'm getting changed. Seriously, I need my privacy."

"Says the girl who kissed me."

He waved his hand and the back of the dress and corset that came with it tied themselves tight. A little ribbon flew out of my closet and tied itself around my waist with a bow.

"I'll see you down stairs in a few."

He left, not flashing me that grin I'd become used to after such a short amount of time. I knew immediately something was wrong. It's strange. I've barely known him for a day and already I felt I could read his emotions…Oh wait.

I could.

I had a short laugh to myself as I began putting on a pair of black heeled boots to make me tall enough that I wouldn't step on my dress. I made my way down the hall to the right of my room and down some stairs. Spiraling stairs all the way down to a large ballroom. There were some tables towards the back, but William was the only one there. He was sitting at one of the tables, rolling what looked like a rubber ball around.

"Nobody came. You may return to your room or have some snacks."

I looked around at the brightly lit ballroom to find a snack table filled with snacks, wine, and a chocolate fountain with a bowl of strawberries beside it. I look back over at William.

I slowly walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm.

"Hey, come dance with me."

"Why would you want to dance with me?" He gave me an emotionless look but let me pull him out into the middle of the floor.

"Because I haven't danced in years and I miss it." I gave him a small smile as he flicked his hand towards the far side of the room.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"I was taught the waltz, though it's been a long time since I was at a party and had somebody to dance with."

"Then we shall waltz."

And we did. We danced for what seemed like hours, but I never grew tired and my feet never hurt. We danced all night until the bright fiery light that was the morning gained our attention. Suddenly I was tired, and my legs ached. He chuckled and flashed me that grin that I had come to love.

"You should return to your bedroom. We've danced like demons, but have forgotten that you are still human."

He picked me up in his arms and began carrying me up the stairs to my room. I was asleep long before he opened the door or even laid me down on the comfortable bed. I slept peacefully that night, with dreams of dancing and laughing and partying with dozens or handsome and beautiful people.

I the middle of the floor where two of the most elegant people I'd ever seen. One was a woman with long black hair tied up in a bun and wearing a golden colored dress. The other was a man with yellow hair dressed in a suit and tie. William. He looked more human in this dream, his eyes were blue and he had a true smile on, not the sly smile I'd grown used to. He looked happy as he spun the woman around, who I'd realized wasn't me, then he did a dip. He suddenly looked up and saw me, his smile disappearing as I woke up.


	9. Chapter 9: A little knowledge

_**Would you like to hear a spoiler?...Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig can! Homer blames the lake pollution on the pig. XD. Spider Pig, you're really kind.**_

 _ **Also, yes. Her name is Timber because I was listening to Ke$ha when I started writing this.**_

After waking up in the morning, I got changed in the bathroom and began brushing my hair as I returned to my room. On my nightstand was a note that hadn't been there when I first woke up.

" _Come down stairs when you read this, I have a few things to ask you. Do not be alarmed by the state of things. Ps, you have chocolate in you hair."_

I grumbled and went to my closet to find something to cover my head and hair until I had time to wash it. A blood red scarf was wrapped around my head as I exited my room and walked down the stairs. Everything seemed to spin, most likely from all the wine I drank at the two person party.

"Finally made it huh?"  
As I stepped off the stairs, I tried to understand why the ballroom had been replaced by what looked like a huge throne room. William sat on his throne, a few monsters that I recognized from a few chases out of the city below.

"I did tell you not to be surprised." He gave me a grin, but it seemed different...it seemed hesitant. He turned to his "friends" as he calls them. "Leave us."

"Is there something wrong?" I struggled to control the thoughts running through my mind. Was I in trouble? Was he angry? What would be my punishment for whatever I did? Did this have anything to do with the dream?

His face held no hint of the smile I'd become so attached to. I loved his smile, it was unique...it was strange. Behind the smile was pain he hid well. Behind his wicked grin was a hint of proof that he wanted to protect me. I could read him so well already.

"You remember your dream last night?" It was strange, his lips didn't move, and yet I heard his question echo around the throne room.

"Y-yes sir."

"I want to ask you a question. It's important that you answer completely honestly. If you don't...you will die." I gave him a sharp nod. "Do you know how the demons of this realm are created?"

"I sort of...figured you were born this way."

"We were once human." He looked outside through a large triangular exit in the throne room. "Everyone here came accidently because of a misdeed or a mistake in an experiment. Some were scientists who opened a portal, only to be dragged in. They usually died here, though, but a couple where evil enough to know what they had to do to survive.

"There's a witch here who was only twenty when she came here after selling her soul. She would dress in pink and use her powers to lure drunkards to their deaths. There was a man who was imprisoned for killing dozens of people. After being condemned to death by hanging, he made a wish to be somewhere where he would be accepted and given a new life. This probably isn't what he pictured, though.

"Then there's those pesky animals. Mostly bats from the caves where portals to this dimension appear naturally. They come here and change into demons to. Sometimes there are dogs and sometimes even homeless...beings. They all change, just like humans. It depends on the person how fast they will change. Those who want and crave the power get it sooner, those who hate the power can fight this realm's hold over them as long as they'd like, but they eventually turn into one of us. Those who just want to survive are the ones that become the most powerful. Those who were human usually just changed physically with a few powers to help them stay alive."

"What about you?"

"I was human once. I came here as a young man who'd escaped the law by running away to the mountain caves. That's how I ended up here. At the time, there were very few of us. They eldest welcomed me to his home with open arms, saying he would care for me as his own. For demons, the seven beings living here treated me with kindness I'd never known.

"Eventually, after I let the realm mark me as it's own, the eldest and the others found a way out. An exit. It was caused by some humans in an original dimension. I stayed behind, waiting, but they never returned. For thousands of years, I was left here alone, slowing being driven mad by the realm's thirst for blood. Slowly, the realm began to lash out at me, furious that there was no fresh blood on the ground. The days became hotter and hotter, the nights became colder and colder. Fire and ice.

"So I found a way to leave. Not completely, but enough that I could lure others here. Some were weak, so I would leave them to die to satisfy the realm's thirst. Others were strong and became my most loyal friends. A witch, a beast that had been locked up most it's life, a prisoner that I helped escape. Over the years, dozens more people came to join me."

 _ **I just wrote this chapter so it would all make a little more sense to you all. Have a good day!**_


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Feeling Kinky XD

As i stared at him, i thought. I wondered. I began to worry, and soon the worry turned to fear as i realized what he was saying. Humans becoming demons over time. How long would i last? Would i even survive? How long did i have to escape?

Could i escape?

I began to panic and fell to my knees in the middle of the throne room. A demon, i was going to become a demon? Why? Why me? I began sobbing, and i felt a hand on my back before William pulled me into a hug.

"I won't let you get hurt. Just as the last Elder Demon, I have the power to keep you safe..." and human?

"I-I'm scared. What's going to happen to me?"  
"Nothing, you'll be fine. You'll live here with me until we can find a way to escape. Both of us. We'll leave together and be happy, safe."

Safe. I'll be safe. That's what they all said before they either died or tried to kill me. I can understand many things- death, destruction, sorrow- but i will never understand why William would want to help me. Did he care for me like the last Elder Demon did? Like the last dream demon?

"Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care about you?" But his statement only confused me further. Why _would_ he care? I'm just a kid he found in a fiery wasteland. A homeless human shifting through the trash. I don't understand.

I can't understand.

Is it this realm? The Nightmare Realm is different than any realm i've ever come across. It's an original creation, not those copy cats like the anti-void or something. The realm might have an influence over his emotions and feelings because of how long he's been here. Speaking of it's influence over him…

He was alone for so long...how is he still sane? Or, perhaps he isn't? Perhaps it's just the realm, helping him keep his look and false sanity so that he could rule? No, it's impossible...a realm isn't alive, it's just a creation of human thought.

"You're smarter than you look, Timber." He slowly picked me up when my tears stopped and my cheeks dried. I just gripped his vest in one hand and played with his bowtie in the other.

"What'll happen when the others find out we care for each other?" I whispered as he began walking up the stairs. Notice i said _walk._ He knows that i can't stand his teleporting thing, it makes me sick.

"They'll protest and attempt to kill you." He looked down to see my face hadn't changed. "Aren't you worried about the threat of eight feet tall demons trying to murder you?"

"You'll protect me." And it's not like it'll be the first time.

"Yes, you're right. I'll always protect you." We came to my room then. The door opened by itself and William walked over to my bed. He laid me down and pinned me to the bed again, just like last time. He put his face closer and closer and grinned the grin i grew to love. I slowly grinned back and kissed him again. He released my hands and i pulled him closer.

Holy crap. He growled at me.

Not like a dog going "get away from me", but more like…he pulled my shoes off and the door slammed shut.

 _ **I was feeling kinky today XD**_

 _ **I hope you didn't loose any respect for Timber because of this. If you did, just think of it like they were getting ready to watch a movie or something...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Movie night! XD

_**I changed this story to a T.**_

 _ **Oh gods, I'm loving this story. If I weren't the one writing this, I would be wondering what the hell was wrong with the author though XD**_

I slowly stood and walked to the window as the light poured in. I closed the drapes, then grabbed some clothes to change into after my shower.

Do demons even need to sleep? I guess so.

He was gone by the time I was done in the shower and dressed. I couldn't tell if I was disappointed that he was gone, or if I was furious with myself for what I'd done. Day would be leaving soon, replaced by the cold.

A note was on my nightstand when I sat on my bed and began drying my hair with a towel.

" _Dinner's downstairs when you are ready. Also, I hope you got that chocolate out of your hair."_

I laughed a little as I put on some socks and shoes. Gods, I was starving. I hadn't eaten breakfast...or lunch. Lol. Inside jokes are awesome. When I arrived downstairs, it wasn't a throne room or a ballroom, it was more like a dining room. It was average sized and had a small round table in the center. On the opposite side of the room was a large fire place, a few trophies and a painting sat around and above the mantle piece.

I don't blush, but I did laugh pretty loud when I saw the candles on the table. Candles, a large chicken, a red table cloth. Gods, where did this dude learn the language of romance?

Perhaps I should speak in the same tongue?

"I didn't realize it would be this fancy, I would have worn something else if I did. Perhaps you could help me out with the problem of underdressing?"

He grinned that grin. You know the one. Wicked and behind it you know he's thinking of something naughty. His eyes matching the grin to give him the look of either a madman or the bad boy every high school girl wanted.

He flicked his hand, but I was wearing the exact same thing.

"Oh? What's this?" I asked, both amused and bewildered.

Then the room began to change. Before my eyes, the fireplace turned into a tv, the table into a couch, and the chicken was cut up and on paper plates. His outfit even changed, and his was in pjs. His pants were black with yellow triangles, his shirt was baggy and yellow. He had his cane against the back of the couch and his hat on the coffee table.

"How's that?" He continued grinning as he stretched out on the couch. I grinned and laid on top of him.

"Great, whatcha want to watch?"

"Um…how about some...I heard of a show called Gravity Falls once."

"Nah. How about some Star Wars or maybe Hancock, I heard it was really funny."

"Okay."

Hancock! Gods I loved that movie. My favorite part is when he was in prison and some guys attacked him. I didn't see the end though, because I fell asleep on him after eating most of the chicken. Ha! I don't even like chicken...I'm a vegetarian.

Whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

He began telling me stories in the morning. Stories of battles, heroes and heroines, and fantastic beings. He told me of a being called the time baby that was seriously annoying and of a place called Gravity Falls. An amazing place, and an original world, not an AU like you usually find.

"We could go there, you know."

"We could?"

"Yes. Would you want to?"

"I-I well I...if it's with you then sure." I should've told him that day that it would be alright if we didn't. I would've been okay with staying here with him if that's what it took to be together, but I didn't. His smile was a genuinely happy one in that moment, but I was afraid of what he was planning. What would he do…? I didn't want to know.

"Do you know anyone in Gravity Falls?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I know of a kid named Stanford or something like that. He wants to know the secrets to the town's weirdness." He seemed unenthused by this, then suddenly his eyes shot up and he jumped off the bed, nearly throwing me off as well. He disappeared in an instant, leaving me with nothing but an exclamatory "that's it!".

I spent my day reading and playing the piano in the library. Why he had a piano in the library was beyond me, but I had fun playing it. I played a song I had often played in...the other dimensions.

"Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day."

It was my favorite song, and it always will be. I sang it over and over, smiling as I played it.

"We'll meet again, don't know where don't know when!" I jumped but my playing did now falter as William began singing. He was great, and my smile widened as he sat beside me on the bench and we began to sing the song together.

"Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"

Then we both shared a laugh and he hugged me closer.

"What was the thing you had to do earlier?"

"I was making a deal with that Stanford guy."

"What sort of deal?"

"A deal that will benefit me but answer all his questions."

"Oh. Can you promise me you'll never try to trick me that way?"

"Only if you promise the same."

"Deal." We shook hands then began laughing again as he hugged me closer. I loved his laugh, it was like bells.

He took my hand and began pulling me along gently. He took me out of the library and towards the stairs.

"Oh? And what's going to be down there this time?"

"The world."

And it was true. The downstairs was like space. As he pulled me into the center of the darkness, the stairs seemed to disappear. Stars, planets, and a sun were spinning slightly as we stepped out into what seemed like the center of the universe.

"It's beautiful…" my eyes drifted from planet to planet as if they were looking for something in particular. A planet of green and blue. I found it eventually and smiled as I walked over and held it in my hands. A little blue and green orb hovering in the air like it was nothing. It wasn't much more than a hologram, but it still fit in my hands.

"Which one is that?"

"Planet E-50 of the UG dimension. My favorite, I lived there for a while before…"  
"Before it was destroyed?"

"You can be pretty insensitive, you know that?"

"Sorry."

I held the holographic planet in my hands for another moment before I felt William behind me. He reached his arms over my shoulders and his hands on top of mine. The planet began to glow brighter and slowly grow larger until I could no longer hold it in my hands. It grew larger and larger until it was just taller than William.

"Where do you want to see?"

"The mountain."

He zoomed in to the base of the mountain where a small empty village sat. The beings that once inhabited the village were all long gone, nothing but dust left. I missed the people who once lived there. They'd been my friends and accepted me when no other dimension or realm would. For that, I will always love them.

The planet slowly shrunk until it could fit in my hand again. I turned and hugged William as the planet shrunk smaller and and solar system seemed to pass by us.

"This could all be yours, you know. Me and you together, adventuring through the endless space for the rest of our lives."

"You don't age."

"I could if I wanted. If I wanted, I could become human again, and you and I could leave here."


	13. Chapter 13: Drifting

_**I wanted to say right now that I'm sorry if I randomly switch from Timber's POV to third person. I have a lot of stories going on at the moment and most of them are third person so sometimes I lose track of the stories.**_

"Why haven't you told me that?"

"Because it's dangerous and we could both end up dieing."

"I'm confused…"

"I've been here too long. See, if I wanted to leave, I'd have to split myself from my demon side. When I leave here, I have to meditate and leave this realm as a full fledged demon. I can't leave physically unless my demon side and my human side open a portal at the same time."

"That's… weird."

"Yeah, I know. But with your help, we'll be out of here in no time."

"But, wait, what if your demon side gets injured while out there?"

"Then my human side will die. But if my human side dies, then my demon side will most likely lose his mind. If that should happen, he will mostly still leave this dimension to "party," as he calls it."

"He?"

"Yeah. It seems when I separate myself, I become somebody entirely different. I go by the name Bill Cipher and I really like playing chess and have a fetish for teeth for some reason."

"Wow. Demon you is strange. What's your last name?"

"Mine? I don't really remember. Most of the others in this realm know me as Bill, though, because I was in demon mode when we met."

"Oh, that makes since."

"Yeah...so what do you want to do today?"

"I kind of what to meet that Stanford guy."

"Um...are you sure?"

"Yeah, do you think it's possible for me to do that meditating thing you do to escape through the mind scape?"

"I guess we could try if you'd really like to. Here, take my hand, we have to teleport to where I usually meditate. It's an almost completely sealed room that'll keep out any noise from outside."

"Doesn't the entire pyramid do that?"

"Well...my ears are a lot more sensitive than your's. Even now I can here a couple of my friends arguing over which color is prettier."

"...what…?" I grabbed his hands in mine.

"Never mind, let's go."

I fell to my knees as we appeared in a comfortable room. There was a slick black piano in the corner, and a couch near it. There was also a fireplace with a soft looking rug in front of it. There was what I can only describe as a grandparent's chair sitting beside a table with a lamp on it and an evil looking grandmother's clock beside the mantle.

"Wow, it would be impressive if the entire room wasn't spinning."

"Sorry, here." He helped me up and snapped his fingers. Another recliner appeared on the other side of the table from his. He smiled slightly as he sat me down and laid back in his.

"What now?"

"You just have to lean back and close your eyes pretty much. You see, this is the highest room in the pyramid. Because of its location, we are near the edge of the realm."

"The edge of the realm?"

"Yeah. Oh, you're mostly used to traveling through dimensions, not realms, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, dimensions are entire planets, universes, and galaxies. Realms, on the other hand, are basically just pieces of worlds that pretty much blew up before forming correctly. Depending on the amount of power of magic of that world, a large piece will gain all the power and sometimes become a place like this that exists outside of time."

"Are there other places like this?"  
"Yeah, quite a few actually. The mindscape is sorta like one. When a world of extreme power was destroyed before becoming solid, the mind scape was created from it's power. It acts like a bridge from one realm to another."

"Is the Timeless a realm?"

"You mean that place where everything is completely white and almost impossible to escape?"  
"Yeah."

"Um... I'm pretty sure that was just something leftover from the creation of the original worlds. They created that so that they could take chunks out and make new dimensions from it."

"Oh. Wait does that mean there are holes there now?"

"Well, not really, but it's getting smaller and smaller as more dimensions and realms are being created."

"Oh, okay."

I leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes. I felt William hold my hand gently as we drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark for a moment, then stars began to outline the darkness I was hovering in. Then, before I could process what was happening, everything began to spin until everything stopped suddenly.

"How's it!" I turned around in pure white as colors began filling in the spaces. William was behind me, leaning on his cane as he floated. No, not William, this was Bill.

"How's it?"

"Yeah! How's it going? How's it hanging? How's it looking?"  
"You're really hyper?" I looked around as the colors began looking like a room.

"Well yeah! When in the mindscape a demon is always slightly different! Hey look, it's Stanford!"

Bill flew past me, grabbing my hand as he rushed by. That's when I noticed my hand. It wasn't a hand, it looked like a torn leaf. And my feet...they looked a little strange...as if I had no toes.

"A humaniod demon will take the shape of the symbol that is most important to them. I'm a triangle because, well, that's pretty obvious. You, surprisingly, aren't your family symbol like I thought you'd be. You look like...a blue flower. Oh, I see...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Say, am I a pretty flower?"

"You are the most beautiful." He spun me around and held me close.

"And you are the most handsome with your little hat and cane." I took his hat and put it on. He seemed a little angry at first but quickly got over it. I put his hat back on and smiled with my one eye."

We soon found Stan and Bill just pulled me into his mind.

"Bill, what are you doing? I was doing the dishes for once."

"Hey Ford, how's the project coming?"  
The young man rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and fixed his hair with the other. He was tired, it was obvious. Here in his mind things floated past us often. We were in front of a house, then a swing set, the in a laboratory. He had so much on his mind. The poor man was so stressed out.

"And who's this? I never gave permission for her to come into my mind.

"Ah! I'm glad you brought her up! This is my girlfriend, though I would like to make her my wife! Are you qualified to marry us?"  
"Wait, what?" I looked over at him as he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Well what kind of man would I be if I didn't marry you after getting you pregnant?"

"I'm not p-" I stared at him for a moment. "Ah, f*uck."

"So, what do you say Ford?"

The six-fingered man just stared at us for a moment then shrugged. "Sure, why not? When do you want it ready?"

"Um...do I not get a say in this?" I whispered.

"Of course you do, dear!" Bill knelt down on one knee and waved his hand. A jewelry box materialized in his hand. He snapped it open and a large silver ring with blue and yellow diamonds set around the band.

I started laughing to be honest. I laughed and it was filled with humor as he slid the ring on my outstretched hand. "This going to by a very interesting wedding."

Ford still seemed confused, but Bill started laughing with me.

"Hey, um, I don't even know her name."

"Echo. You can call me Echo."

"Echo and Bill Cipher. Dream Demons. This is gonna be a very interesting wedding."

"Yes, yes it is," me and Bill said together.

 _ **Sorry it's so short. I couldn't figure out how the time skip should go, but the next chapter should be a lot longer...hopefully.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Say you love me

"I can't imagine what Ford must be thinking right now." I was sitting on William's lap at the moment, the fire making or shadows dance. He gave me a hesitant smile. When returning to my body, the first thing I noticed was that I didn't have the ring on. After that, I noticed I was tired...really tired...

"Yeah...sorry I did that...I did tell you that I'm a little different in that form though, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Wait, does that mean you don't actually want to get married?"

"Well...if you still want to…" He snapped his finger and the box appeared again. "Timber, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Also, is it true that I'm-"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be. Why would you be? Do you not want a child?"

"O-of course I do! It's just that this is going to be the first time a child has been born in this dimension to a demon and a human...if we can even call you that anymore. I don't know if the child will be human or a demon. It might even be a monster to be honest."

"A monster?"

"Yeah, I don't know. The Realm might turn it into a beast or something…"

"For an all- seeing demon you don't really know much."

"Hey!"  
"It will be okay, I give you word." I snuggled closer to his chest. I could feel sleep take a hold of me. "You'll make an incredible father."

-I fell asleep, so time skip-

My dreams were beautiful that night, filled with joy and bright colors. I was on a small couch, windows from the living room letting the sunlight in. The house smelled like freshly baked pie and BBQ. I looked up at my husband's hand and to his face. It was William, but he was different. He was more relaxed and dressed in plain clothes instead of his usual suit. I heard little footsteps running down the stairs and into the living area. A small boy stood there, a wide smile and joy in his eyes.

He held a yellow stuffed llama in his hands as he ran over and jumped onto his father's lap. The young boy looked just like his father, except with his mother's eyes. Another set of footsteps started down the stairs, though slower. A young girl walked into the room then. She looked...sort of sickly and but was smiling. She had my black hair but her father's golden eyes. She was wrapped in a soft looking blanket that dragged behind her.

I held my arms to her and lifted the child onto my lap. She had a small, blue deer. A blue deer? Or is it an elk? Is there a difference? It's not as strange as a llama though.

We were all laughing. We were so happy for all of a minute, then suddenly everything changed. William left, and I was holding both of the three-four year olds in my arms. The living room was lit only by the light of a growing fire.

Then I woke up to see his face.

"Hey, you alright? That was a pretty nasty dream." He gave me a sad smile as I stared at him for a moment.

"There were two children."

"Yeah, I don't know why. I can't tell if you'll have twins, only that you've got something alive inside of you. To be honest, I thought you had worms while I was in denial."

I couldn't but start laughing at that. He laughed with me.

"So, how long are people usually pregnant for?"

"Um...I was sure you would know."

"Wait, you seriously don't know?" I stared at him for a moment, only to be met with grin. "Wow, we should do some research then."

"The only reason I don't know is because you aren't very human anymore. That and time is different here so I don't know if that would effect anything. I suppose if you are still aging normally then you'd be almost be a couple months pregnant, bu-"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. You've been living here for a little over two months but because time doesn't really pass in here we just keep track of the week with when the sun sets. What, didn't you know about the time differences between dimensions and realms? Or even the differences in time between dimensions and sometimes their AUs?"  
"Of course I know, it's just that I don't really pay much attention. So...about how long will I give birth in Gravity Falls time?"

"Um…" William stared at the ceiling for a moment as he did the calculations. "About...oh, I'm sorry...It sounds so weird in my head…"

"What? How long?"

"About fifteen years? I can't be exact though."

"What!?"  
"Well, you don't have to worry, it'll be normal out here. Watching other dimensions are like watching a movie on fast forward, if you don't get the right time to pause then you miss something. For me, pausing just in time is almost impossible because I'm impatient so I made a schedule for when to visit my clients and set up some artwork in caves so people could summon me."

"How many caves?"  
"A couple in all the interesting dimensions."

"Oh...that makes since."

"Yeah."  
We laid there for a little while in awkward silence. I finally sighed and rolled over until I was on top of him. He chuckled.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing?"

"I'm bored, kiss me." And he did. "Braid my hair?" He flicked his wrist and my hair french braided itself. "Say you love me?"

"I love you."

 _ **Oh, wow, okay...this is enough to confuse me. If you have questions, let me know, please.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Let's Have Some Fun!

_**I'm sorry if last chapter was confusing. All i meant about the time being different was that fifteen years in Gravity Falls (that's what I call their world) is about a year in the Nightmare Realm. So, when a dream demon visits Gravity Falls, not much time passes in the Nightmare Realm.**_

 _ **Oh, and there's an F-bomb towards the end.**_

"Bill, why can't we tell your friends?"

"Because it'll be weird if they realize I got you pregnant after so little time."

"So? True love."

"You believe in true love?"

"No, but they might."

"I love your style, dear." He grinned wider and hugged me closer. He'd become so excited in the past "week" that he asked Ford to be ready by. He said it would probably only be a couple hours of waiting in the room at the top of the pyramid.

"So, which dress did you want?" He asked me. I stiffened.

"Dress...I've never picked a wedding dress...i've never been to into weddings either, to be honest. Why don't you pick one out when we get there. Hey, how do we kiss at the altar if we've got no mouths?"

"We can turn our eyes into mouths I suppose…"

"Ew, gross. I don't want to freak out that poor man any more than necessary."

"You're to nice to him."

"Either that or you're to cruel. Or, you know, maybe it's somewhere in the middle?" He made a face at me. "I wasn't making a joke!"

"Sure, but it sounded like it."

"You wanna know a joke? These recliners. I swear, you have worse taste than a grandmother."

"I guess it's becomes I'm older than a grandfather that my taste is worse than anyone in history?"

I laughed and he hugged me closer to him on his chair.

"What's it like to know your getting married to a sixteen year old? You're marrying a minor." I mimicked the wicked grin he gave me.

"You aren't sixteen mentally, only physically. And you're only a minor in some dimensions, in others you'd be mocked for being single still."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

As well spoke he'd hugged me closer and closer until my face was barely an inch away.

"So, you know we've gotta kiss in the presence Ford. What are we gonna do?"

"Hmm...let's practice until we've gotta go."

"I like your style-

 _ **Omg I'm sorry. It's to cheesy. I can't. I'm time skippy into a few minutes where they are entering the mind scape.**_

"Heya Ford! How'd it all go, is it all ready?"

We were in his mind again. It was a little bit different this time though. His mind was like space, stars and planets lighting up his brain. But there was also an altar, decorated with white roses and a white carpet leading up to it.

"Yep, it's up to you two."

Bill poked one of my petals and a veil covered my face, then a white dress that was long and silky. I looked up from my outfit to see he was wearing a suit and straightening his bowtie.

"You ready, baby?"

"Yeah...yeah." I linked our elbows and floated beside him to the alter.

"Should we have practiced our vows?" I whispered to him while Ford began reading out of a...blank book. He must've been a very good friend with Bill to have memorized all that.

"Nah, we're fine. He reads everything to us, then we say 'I do' then I kiss you and we go home and have some fun decorating for the baby."

"You sound like an actual human excited for his baby."

"Yeah, about that-"

"Bill Cipher-" Ford interrupted. "Do you take this woman, Echo, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. Until death due you part."

"I do!" He laughed a little.

"Echo, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. Until death due you part."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure we can't technically die though."

"I wouldn't say that to Ford, he'd think it was a challenge!" Bill began laughing again.

"I noticed neither of you have lips, so you can just...passionately hug the bride." Bill pulled me in and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"Bill...can't breathe."

"We don't need to breathe, silly! Haha! Let's head home and have some fun! It's our honeymoooooooonnnn!"

He grabbed my hand and began pulling me back down the aisle. I waved to Ford, who seemed very awkward.

"Have fun you love birds."

"Don't worry Ford, we will! Haha!"

My eyes flung open when we had returned to the Nightmare Realm. William was laughing as I stood from my chair and stomped over to him. I grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him back and forth as he laughed. The bobbing of his head made him laugh harder.

"Holy F*ck I just got married to you. F*cking stars above I just married to you and the last thing you told Ford was that we were gonna-"

"Have fun? We're gonna have a lot of fun!" He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug I couldn't even dream of escaping. I still struggled against him though. "Whatcha wanna play? Charades?"

"No!"

"Monopoly?"

"No!"

Wanna go meet all my murdery friends and see who tries to kill you first?"

I stopped struggling and stared up at him. A smile slid onto my face.

"Yes!"


	17. Chapter 17: The Friends

It was dark as I sat in my lonely room and waited. I'd been waiting for no longer than half an hour, but it felt like an eternity. It was really...boring waiting for William to finish talking to his friends. Tick. Tock. Not that there was a clock in my room...I threw a ball at my wall and caught it over and over until I had a rhythm going.

A knock came at my door and William poked his head in.

"You should wait 'til I answer to enter. I may have been changing or something." I grinned as he closed the door behind him.

"I wouldn't have seen anything I haven't seen before." He gave me that grin I love so much.

"True enough."

He held his hand out to me, helping me up off the floor. He grinned wider. "Ready to meet your...um...I suppose you would be like a queen now since I'm the ruler and we're married."

"Really, a queen? Hmm… I don't like the thought of running another country."

"A-another!?" He sputtered. For an all-seeing being he doesn't really know much.  
"Sinagal."

"What?"

"Never mind, are we ready?"  
"Yeah." He grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the door.

"Hey, wait." I jumped on his back, making him grunt at first then we laughed. I stole his hat again and put it on, noticing his initials were written inside. W.C. "If your initials are WC, does that mean your last name really is Cipher?"

"Sure, I think so. It's the name I've gone by for a long time, so yeah. I guess that would make you Mrs. Cipher, but tell everybody down there that your name is Echo, would you? And don't call me William."

"Alright." Don't mess up. Don't mess up. Don't mess up.

He was carrying me down the stairs now. At the bottom everything was once more a throne room. The only difference from the last time were the giant monsters that loomed over us. They gave us a look of disgust as W- I mean Bill walked in twirling his cane and me on his back.

"Holy macaroni you actually did it Bill! This...this is real!" It was a...pinkish demon woman.

"Reality's an illusion." I grinned as I got off Bill's back and stood beside him.

"This is Veronica-" the one who'd spoken "-Eight ball-" The ugly green monster thing with really creepy eyes and chains on his wrists. "-and Cryptos!" the little sideways square thing that hovered in the air like a dream demon. I wonder if he is a dream demon, maybe just not as powerful as Bill…

"I thought there'd be more." I said as I looked around at the demons. Or are they monsters? Whatever, it doesn't really matter.

"Oh, there are, but they aren't here yet. They said they wanted to...go home and freshen up or something."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm not. Anyways-: he turned to the demons "-I guess I should warn you all! If any of you lay a hand on my wife, I will destroy you and send your remains to wonder in space for all eternity! Understood?"

The girl looked bored but the other two nodded vigorously.

"Great! Anybody hungry?"

"Demons don't eat," the girl grumbled under her breath. I blinked a few times, surprised, as she continued on. "Although, some chocolate covered strawberries sound really good."

"You two aren't very talkative, are ya?" I said to the boys.

"They just don't know what to say," Bill whispered to me. "You hungry Echo?"

"Not really, but I could go for some chocolate too." I grinned up at him and linked my elbow with the one he had his cane hooked on. His snapped his fingers with his free hand and a few tables around the room appeared. I watched in disgust as Eight Ball shoved his face in the food and tried to eat everything. Bowl included.

"I've decided I'm not hungry."

"You sure?" Bill said, grinning wider.

"I'm...pretty sure. Hey, when will the others be here?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Oh, wait, here they come."

There were a few minutes of complete silence beside the sounds of Eight Ball eating the table. Then suddenly a bunch of demons were at the ledge. I guess they'd jumped from the ground, but that's a bit...far. Among them was a large creature that didn't seem to have a face. It was sorta...whale colored. Then there was a demon that looked like those wind up teeth toys. There was a being shaped like a keyhole, and one more that looked like...like a...it had a baby pacifier on its belly and a cross on its head.

"My love, these are Zanthar, Teeth, Keyhole, and Pacifier."  
Stars above, these names match with the people perfectly.

"So this is the human...seriously? Couldn't do better? You should just kill her and find someone better," Teeth chattered. It was obvious that he didn't like me.

"Shut it." I said, crossing my arms.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to!? Bill may forgive you because you two are married, but I won't take that from somebody as weak as a hu-"

"Don't speak to her that way. She is, technically, a dream demon since she can travel through the mind scape."

Teeth froze mid word and took a few steps back. The rest of them looked at me with surprise.

"Wait, I am? Of course I am. I'm so stupid for not even thinking about it. Does that mean I can make things appear too?"

"Um… sorta. It's not as easy as you think. I don't just create things out of the air, I'm pretty much just teleporting it from somewhere else."

"Okay… you show me later."

"Alright. Anyways, I think my friends have something planned for us."

"We do!" Exclaimed Veronica as she threw her hands up. She must've just remembered. "We weren't able to go to the wedding, so we demand to see a remake! Dresses, suits-"

"Cake!" Eight Ball interrupted.

"-And, of course, your kiss!"

"You guys are a bit...weird." But I've got to admit, I'm starting to like Veronica. She was nice. Nobody had tried to kill me yet, so that's good!


	18. Chapter 18: HAHAHA! LAUGHS FOR DAYS

Bill flicked his wrist and decorations covered the throne room. Pews set themselves on either side of the aisle. A white walkway with morning glories of blue and yellow growing on either side. The flowers growing up the sides of the pews and the stand at the end.

My gown seemed longer than I remembered and my veil was sky blue instead. I wore no shoes and my dress just barely went over my feet so my toes stuck out from underneath. I grinned from ear to ear as I looked over at my "groom" and let him link our elbows. He grinned as wide as me. He wore a suit, which wasn't all that odd to me, except that it somehow looked even fancier.

We began down to the stand slowly as soon as his friends took seemingly random seats and Pacifier stood on a stool wearing a bowtie. Demons… I don't understand… Are they evil or just… different.

They are said to be evil, but I imagine they are just bored. They've been trapped down here, but they didn't attack me. Only one of them seemed to honestly think I shouldn't be here- and by that I mean he wanted to kill me. Still, not that bad. And Veronica was a bit dramatic as she fawned over my dress. She's like a proud sister, and I honestly think she's gonna be a great friend.

As I stood at the pew, I grinned up at Bill. Pacifier began saying something that I couldn't understand- probably another language- and everybody laughed. Bill gave me a wicked grin and we stood there for what seemed forever until Veronica jumped up.

"Kiss her already, for God's sake!"

Bill wrapped his arm over my shoulder and dipped me low. My gods.

I thought they only did that in the movies.

Veronica was over enthusiastic about finding out I was pregnant. A couple of the other, old- fashioned demons flashed Bill some glares. Don't know why they wouldn't look at me that way. After all, I'm the one who got pregnant.

"Here! Take this!" Veronica handed me an odd looking bell. It was sort of cone-shaped and pink. It wasn't that big, about the size of my palm. "Ring it three times and say my name if you are in distress. I'll come and help whenever you need it! If it's not an emergency, say my name then state what you want to do. Oh, goodness, it's so great to know that there's another girl around again!"  
After that a couple others gave me some bells or items that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Well, knowing them, they probably did just materialize or something. I want to learn to do that. By the time they all started leaving us, I had a medal cross, a broken chain the width of my arm, a small blue key, a magic number eight ball, and a pair of pearl earrings. You can guess where most of them came from, though the last one might be a mystery. I'll tell you when the time is right.

So we said goodbye to the others at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently as they all left.

"So, Mrs. Cipher, whatcha want to go do?"

"I want to watch a movie."

"Which one?"

"Hmm...How about "Honey I Shrunk The Kids"? I haven't seen it but it's supposed to be really good."

"Yeah, okay. My room or your's?"  
"...your room?"  
"My room it is!" He snapped his fingers and we appeared in a room I didn't recognize. I swayed and gripped his suit to keep myself from falling. "Oh, sorry. I forgot that you...never mind."

He picked me up, as I covered my face. It was bright, the dark, and I didn't want to open my eyes because everything was spinning. It was spinning faster and faster then suddening everything stopped moving. I opened my eyes and looked up at Bill, who was looking down at me.

"I love these sheets." I said, grinning and pulling at the blankets he'd laid me on top of.

"You want me to wrap you in them?" He gave me a wicked grin.

"Sushi roll style?"

He grabbed the end to the blankets and threw them over me before turning me over and wrapping me tight in them. I laughed as I tried to squirm my arms free. He laid behind me, his clothes seeming to change as he flopped onto the comfortable bed. They turned into little blue flower print pj bottoms and a blue shirt.

"Flowers, really?"

"Would you rather I wore nothing?"

With that his clothes disappeared completely and I laughed even harder and looked away.

"Why are you looking away? It's not like you haven't seen it before!" I looked at his smirking face.

"I'm still wearing my wedding dress."

"No you aren't."

"But your pants on, boy." He gave me a pouty face before a pair of underwear covered him. "Oh yeah, you're british or something. Trousers. Put on your trousers. And give me back some clothes for heaven's sake."

Needless to say, we had some great laughs that night. Mostly because of that movie with turned on, even if we didn't watch it.

 _ **Sorry, I'm having a little writer's block, but I hope this made up for it a little bit. I'm already starting a new chapter, so I'll try to make up for all of the delay.**_

 _ **Have a good day!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare

Time seemed to go so slowly as Bill came back and forth between the Nightmare Realm and Gravity Falls. He seemed obsessed in his plan. After about what seemed like a month passed, he seemed to become even more agitated than usual. Sometimes he would wake me up in the middle of the night to sleep in my bed. Despite what everybody might think, demons apparently did need sleep to function, though not quite as much. When the second month started, I began dreaming with him. It wasn't much, just a flash here and a flash there of his dreams. Our dreams began to emerge more and more until we shared our dreams and nightmares. Often I would try to avoid letting him see some of what I dreamed about, because they seemed a bit too...what's the word?  
Terrifying.

I had nightmares of people being turned inside out, a broken sky, a throne made of human statues.

One night one of my nightmares slipped out while we were just sitting in his dreamscape beach. The swings we sat on were comfortable and loved the view of the setting sun over the ocean.  
Suddenly his swing broke and he fell into a hole that opened up in the ground. I don't remember getting off the swing, but soon I was falling with him. The fall seemed so long, as if it was never going to end. He pulled me to his chest as I came near him.

"It's fine, the fall will end soon."

"Can't you just stop this nightmare? Wake us up?"

He gave me an odd look. "Timber, this isn't _my_ nightmare."

My nightmare… my nightmare fall always ended when I was spit out onto grass. So that's exactly what happened. He positioned himself so i landed on top of him with a soft thud. But it wasn't grass. The ground was barren, and the sky was red. The trees seemed dark and Ndead and the place that was once the home of Stanford Pines was gone. Nothing but the road that suddenly ended was left to show that there was once a place there.

I usually didn't see this in my nightmares. Usually it was about Bill being destroyed or my children asking me about what happened to him. My dreams are strange, nightmares stranger, but that's normal. A broken sky filled with colors and stars is the only good thing to come out of the nightmares. The broken sky had become peaceful and beautiful since the marriage. It had become a sign of hope for me, and thus my demon form had changed slightly to match it. My flower petal's tips had turned darker, along with my "hands." The dark areas would have random stars that would blink in and out and a random comet would fly around my head sometimes.

But even my nightmares had little things that would make me smile. The broken sky as a sign of hope. The little boy and girl playing with water balloons in a meadow. The emo kid playing in the dirt at the shore line. Even with the world dying around them, the humans in my nightmares always seemed happy. Even if the people in my dreams didn't exist at the same time, they were all completely aware that monsters existed. It wasn't like that this time. There was nobody playing or laughing as Bill wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me along.

"We should find out why you're having such a terrible nightmare so we can end it."

"I just want to wake up."

"You'll just keep having nightmares until we find the problem."

"I've been having nightmares for a long time, it doesn't really bother me anymore." I stopped and crossed my arms.

"Stress isn't good for the baby." He put his hand to my stomach. He gave me that wicked grin and pulled me closer. "And I don't like knowing you have nightmares every time you close your eyes."

I sighed and he smiled wider before taking my hand. He began pulling me along even faster. We headed towards what was once the town. The buildings were deserted and mostly deserted. There were a few that were still standing, but even then they were falling apart. In the windows of the buildings still standing, you could see that the buildings weren't completely empty. In the window sills were knick knacks and there were fans covered in dust. Books knocked off the bookshelves and picture frames that broke when they hit the ground.

There were life sized human statues all over. Some were just going on in their business as usual. Me and Bill went through the entire town, trying to figure out how to fix my mind.

In a restaurant were a few statues with forks in their hands, and a plate of long gone food in front of them. A lady with a lazy eye held a coffee pot in her hand, but the bottom was just filled with dust.

I found that emo boy, but he was a lot older. He was sitting in the cemetery, a guitar in his hand. That's when I realized that the people weren't just statues. But you probably guessed that already. I have to admit that the realization brought me near tears and I began running through my dreamscape forest. It was so dark, I could barely see. Fog seemed to settle as I went further in. I could hear Bill calling for me to stop, but I just kept going. I ignored the snickering from the monster waiting for me to get lost and ran further in.

I ran on and on until I came out the other side abruptly. It was suddenly really bright, so I shielded my eyes. I didn't look up again until a boy's voice startled me.

"Who are you." I turned to him. He couldn't have been any older than fourteen. He wore a blue beanie, his brown hair sticking out over his ears and eyes. He stood in front of a girl his age. She looked similar, with the brown hair and exact height. She wore heart shaped earrings and a colorful tshirt.

"Um… goodbye."

Then I jumped out the window.

 _ **WHAT A WEIRD DREAM. I WONDER IF IT'S IMPORTANT, DO YOU THINK IT'S IMPORTANT? I DON'T KNOW, SHOULD I KNOW?**_

 _ **WHATEVER.**_

 _ **Um, sorry for taking so long. I haven't been very… uh… been able to because… uh… my brain doesn't want to work.**_

 _ **Anyways, no hard feelings? Have a good day! And good luck at school for those who still go.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry it's been so long. Wow, i've been saying that so often...maybe i should just say i'll be posting new chapter once a month now.**_

 _ **Yeah, that works.**_

I put William's hand over my stomach. He stared at it for a moment then his eyes grew wide. He slowly smiled then hugged me.

"So precious. They'll be so beautiful! But what if they don't like me? Or there's a defect, I can't do anything about the baby, Timber! It's impossible for me to do anything for them before they are born! I have no effect on the unborn. I don't like being useless!"

"It's fine, it'll be okay. They'll be so beautiful."

It hasn't been that long. Maybe a few "months" and yet I still feel the baby kick a little whenever I'm near William. I had a nice little bump on my belly and I walk around the castle in pjs. And I…

Okay, so, don't freak out, but I've learned how to teleport. I can go anywhere in the castle that I want, though I mostly walk because I'm afraid of it affecting the little ones. I actually found a really old book on knitting and I've taken up the art. I'm not very good, but I want to make something for them. I'm still making a blanket, undoing it every once in awhile to fix small mistakes. I'm making a blue one first, small and soft with an yellow egyptian eye in the center. I'll make a yellow one next, a soft yellow with a blue flower in the center.

And don't you dare tell me I can't do that while knitting, I can do it, I swear I can and I will.

 _ **My friend said it's impossible to knit shapes in blankets while you're making them. Well who cares! If it isn't possible, then it was sewing, not knitting! HAPPY NOW!?**_

I love to work on the baby blanket. It gives me something to think about, something interesting and time wasting. William told me that we would never have to worry about anything, the babies would never starve, or freeze, and they would always have clothes on their backs. They would be happy, even if something were to happen to him, I would be made the ruler and they the heir. His friends would protect me and the kids, and we would be safe and happy.

I told him I didn't want to live in a world without him. He didn't like that very much.

A few weeks ago he told me he'd been tricking Ford and his friend into building a portal to allow us into the other realm, they were going to test it. Such fun this'll be. I sat on my bed, my pictures and prophesies hung on the walls as decoration.

I wore a comfortable shirt and pj bottoms, my hair down and hanging over my eye.

I took out my notepad after William said good bye. I began drawing, unsure what it was until I put away my pencil.

It was like one of those battle scenes in the movies. On one side were William's friends, their eyes glowing red and furious looks on their faces. Across from them was a building that looked a lot like Ford's, except it said Mystery Shack on it. I wonder if Ford's some sort of con artist or building looked odd, though, with a tail of some sort of dinosaur, and arms and legs made out of cars and other junky metal stuff. The ground around them looked barren and ashy, like the forest had burned down, the remnants of trees dotting the ground. Far behind them you can see our castle, just as scary as I remember seeing it the first day. Above the castle was the broken sky I had drawn back when I'd first arrived here.

Written across it was a short poem like text.

I returned to my drawing until I felt the walls of my room shake. There was a bright light from one of my walls and a loud ripping sound and a man fell through onto my floor. He looked at me terrified, and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His eyes grew wide as we shared a vision of a broken sky, a throne of statues, and monsters that gave humans nightmares.

And then he was gone, with nothing but my prophecy to guide him.

While me, I used to look forward to the opening of the portal. William would save us, free us. We would all be able to return to the world were the sun doesn't kill you, just warms you up a little. The children can go out during the day and play with the flowers, but nothing here grows beside the people. No plants, no animals, just people struggling to survive.

But now I don't know...Bill is going to take it to far and harm the humans. Why? He's such a good person, but his mind's been warped. I love him, I will defend him until my last breath, but his plan will fail somehow, I just know it. Something will go wrong and the portal will close and we will never be able to leave.

But, if it's forced closed, it'll only be because…

No. I refuse to think that way. It'll be okay, I can find a way to keep Bill from losing his self control. He is not beyond needing me. He loves me, I can always find a way to keep him from destroying the world.

Right?

I think back to my prophecy and wonder about that.

 _When gravity falls_

 _And earth becomes sky_

 _Beware the beast with just one eye_


	21. URGENT!

Urgent! I was PMed by a woman who claimed she wanted me to email her. After I emailed her she hit me with a story about how she was dying and her husband had been killed but I didn't trust her because all she WANTED WAS FOR ME TO GIVE HER MY BANK NUMBER

THIS IS A WEBSITE FOR CHILDREN AND YOUNG ADULTS SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO ASK ANYBODY HERE TO HELP HER DON'T TRUST HER PLEASE!

her user name was emanuelahans, don't listen to her! 


End file.
